


Talking off

by Hush_the_misery



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voice Kink, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: One sleepy statement has wreaked havoc with Jughead's imagination and now he's curious. Is it possible to talk someone into an orgasm? He isn't sure if it can be done, but he's going to give it a shot.





	1. Chapter 1

“I love listening to you talk, your voice is...erotic.”   
She had been half asleep when she said it, but the words played in his mind and wreaked havoc with his hormones. It had been a week since she uttered the sleepy statement and ever since he had been trying to figure out how to process the information. An idea had formed a few days after she said it, and he had been anxious to try something with her.   
“You think you could be persuaded to come over?” he texted her  
“Its possible, what’s up?”   
Oh that was a dangerous question, even though he knew it was meant to be totally innocent  
“I have an idea but it requires you to be here, what do you say?" He tossed his phone on the couch beside him, groaning   
“Not gonna give me a hint?”  
“Nope, just come over.”  
“Tease! I’ll be there soon.”  
He looked around and suddenly realized this may end up being harder…no pun intended…than he realized. He was great at putting words down on paper, typing them out and then being able to throw away a piece of paper or delete them; he didn’t know how he would handle saying the thoughts that had run rampant in his mind for the past week with no way to erase them once they left his mouth.   
The next 30 minutes were spent trying to calm himself down and reminding himself that this was Betty, he had seen her darkest parts; had spent plenty of time around her and knew he could easily just say he wanted to watch a movie with her and she would go along with it. But at the same time, he was plagued by that one little phrase; she had said his voice was erotic and his teenage mind had gone wild with images of her pressed against him as he spoke softly in her ear, telling her every dirty little thing he wanted to do to her.  
His mind was wandering when Betty knocked on the door of the trailer and the sound startled him; rolling his eyes at his ability to zone out when his sinfully sweet girlfriend was on her way he stood and answered the door.  
“I come bearing food.” She smiled, holding up 2 big bags of Chinese take-out and 2 milkshakes from Pop’s  
“Betty Cooper, you are a damn angel.” He laughed as he stepped to the side to let her in  
“Oh please, I know how much you like food. What kind of girl lets her man go hungry?” she winked at him and for a split second all he wanted was to knock the food out of her hands and kiss her until she was dizzy; instead he watched as she slid her shoes off and started unpacking the food onto the small table, producing 2 bottles of soda from somewhere  
“So are you gonna give me a hint as to why you wanted me to come over?” she asked, her eyes sparkling   
“Nope.”   
“You really are a tease sometimes, Juggie.” She laughed before motioning him over to the table  
“Come on, dig in.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.”  
He quickly plowed through a plate of food, causing Betty to giggle at him  
“What?” he asked   
“I have never seen someone so happy to eat take out.”  
“Betty, there isn’t much I won’t eat and you know it. You brought me hot food and a milkshake, you are a damn goddess in my book.”  
He watched her cheeks turn pink as she bit into a spring roll and he was sure if he hadn’t been sitting he would have fallen to his knees because his blood rushed south so fast that the room spun.  
When they both had their fill Betty packed it all back into the paper containers and put it in the fridge, and despite his best efforts Jughead found himself grabbing her hand and pulling her into his lap and pressing his face into the side of her neck  
“Did you want something?” she asked, and he groaned  
“You have no idea.”  
“So tell me, Jughead, what is it that you want?”  
“Lots of things…but right now I have an idea and I’m going with it; if you’ll let me.”  
“I trust you.”   
It was such a simple statement but coming from Betty it meant so much more, so he nudged her to move so they could both stand  
“Come on.” He said as he placed his hand on her back, steering her toward the bedroom  
“Uh, Juggie, what-“  
“Do you remember when you spent the night here last week?”  
“Yeah, I hadn’t slept that well in a long time.” She said with a soft smile  
“Do you remember what you said before you fell asleep?”  
She scrunched her nose up and bit her lip while she thought   
“No…did I say something really stupid?”   
She suddenly looked slightly afraid of what might be coming, what she might have said and how it was going to bite her in the ass  
“No! No, you didn’t say anything stupid. What you said was…actually kind of interesting.”  
He watched her face as she tried once again to remember what she said the week before  
“Betts, you said you thought my voice was erotic.” He said, ending her minor spiral into panic and making her cheeks flame  
“Oh my God, did I really…I’m sorry, Jug, I don’t---”  
“Don’t apologize; that did wonders for my ego.” He joked  
When she looked at him and saw the teasing smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes she raised one eyebrow at him  
She opened her mouth to say something, but he surged forward and kissed her   
“I wanted you to come over so I could see if it was possible to talk you into an orgasm.” He whispered against her lips   
Her breath hitched, a quiet ‘oh’ slipping out   
“Will you let me try? Let me hold you and see just how far I can get you, see if I can get you all the way off with just my voice?” he spoke softly as he pressed a kiss to her neck and then her collar bone, hands skimming her sides  
He felt a shiver run through her as he skimmed his nose up the column of her throat before she rasped out a quiet ‘yes, please’  
He smiled and started walking them toward the bed, pulling her down with him and she let him move her to where he wanted; he asked if she was comfortable when he positioned her back against his front with one arm under his pillow and the other firmly wrapped around her, she sighed and said she was and he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck and then the top of her shoulder.   
He felt the tension melting out of her body as they just lay there for a minute, he was sorting his thoughts and deciding how to put the images of what he wanted to do to her into words. He shifted just a little, and with his eyes closed he went for it  
“I remember the first time I had a thought about you that was less than appropriate…”


	2. words are fire, i wanna get burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead attempts to talk Betty into an orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I apologize if its a bit disjointed at first, I got a call at 2 am from my long time partner in stupidity that his lady was in labor and she was screaming that she wanted me there...I wrote part of this while she spend 8 hours doing her thing and making me an honorary auntie. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me; I promise I'm not one of those snippy writers who can't take a little friendly criticism

“I remember the first time I had a thought about you that was less than appropriate…” he said, and he felt her shiver as his breath ghosted over her neck.  
“It was the day you asked me to write at the Blue and Gold, you had some frilly sleeveless top on and I wanted to rip the neck line and push you down on a desk; find out if you tasted as sweet as that sticky pink gloss you had on. I wanted to peel those damn jeans off you and see if you were as soft as you looked. I spent way too much time the next day trying not to let my mind wander; trying so hard not to think about you.” He closed his eyes when he felt her breath hitch; that happened a lot he realized and now he knew why.  
“I spent days wondering what was under those pretty sweaters and flowy blouses. Were you a good little girl with a simple white or cream-colored cotton bra? Maybe a little bit of baby blue satin, or if you were feeling a little rebellious maybe something closer to navy lace. Or were you one of those shy girls, so perky and bright that was hiding black lace under those pastels and denim?” he shifted his fingers a little, brushing the curve of her rib cage  
“Then, I started to wonder about other things. Would you be shy about everything; would I have to coax the fire out of you or would you be the one to initiate; how would it feel to have you push me into a chair and straddle me. When we started spending more time together, I found myself zoning out while you worked; I watched you when you were distracted. The way you chewed on the end of your pen, I wanted to tell you not to do that; to take the pen away and kiss you. I watched you rub your temples and fought the urge to pull the elastic out of your hair because I knew that was causing a headache but you were so worried about how everyone saw you that you left it up even when it was just us; I wanted to run my fingers through your hair.”   
To make a point, he reached up and tugged the band out of her hair and ran his fingers along her scalp; the sigh of relief doing things to him.  
“The day I climbed into your room and kissed you for the first time, I got my answer about how you taste by the way. I expected sweet; cotton candy or cookies, maybe strawberry ice cream. I was not expecting the bittersweet of coffee and I wanted more. You always have that undertone of coffee, but there’s the wax of lipstick and sometimes I can taste your stress; I can tell when you’ve been biting your lip too much because there’s a bit of copper behind everything and I want to make you bite my lip instead. I know you’re biting the inside of your cheek right now, Betty, stop it.”   
She shifted a bit, and Jughead felt a slight swell of pride when he felt her squeeze her thighs together.  
“I also got to feel just how soft you were that day; and I found myself wanting to run my fingers over your collarbone so often that it felt like an obsession. Your skin is like…I don’t even think there is a word in existence that would do you justice on that front. Soft is an understatement, but describing it as velvet or silk is disgustingly inaccurate as well; its smooth like warm cream on your tongue but there’s a fine line from where the chain of that key necklace always sits, you can barely feel it but I know its there. I wanted to kiss your neck and see how the skin felt under my lips, the night of the jubilee I would have been happy to have spent hours mapping your neck and collarbones with my mouth; I wanted to see if the rest of you was as…perfect. I know you hate that word but that’s how you felt, you felt perfect with your knees up against my sides on the counter in the kitchen.”  
When he paused to take a breath, he noticed she was trying hard to control her breathing, and smiled to himself  
“I can feel the tension in you right now, Betts; you’re trying to control your breathing. I’ve got you all worked up, don’t I?”  
“Yes.” it was a breathy moan of a response and his stomach tightened  
“You want me to keep going?”  
“God, Juggie, please…”  
“You wanna know a secret, Betts? I’ve wanted you so bad for so long, and now that I have you I almost don’t know what to do. I wanna do everything right but at the same time I just wanna lay you out and explore; find all those little places that get you begging and pleading, I wanna learn every fucking centimeter of you. I want so bad to know how you sound when you are right on the edge. I wonder how you would feel, I know you fit against me so perfectly but how would you feel without all the clothes? Would you open up for me like that one day, let me see all of you?”  
She whined at him, a short ‘uh-huh’ squeaking past her lips as she shifted again  
“You keep shifting around, you’re more worked up that you’re letting on. That’s why you keep trying to control your breathing; you still can’t quite let go all the way. We can’t have that, so here’s what I want you to do…let it happen. Its just you and me, I’ve got you no matter what so please…please let go for me, Betty. Let me see how absolutely gorgeous you are.”  
There was that hitch in her breath again, he was getting to her   
“You know what I would love to do to you right now, if I wasn’t trying to make you cum with words? I’d have to unwrap you like a present; but not like an over excited kid at Christmas. I’d start slow, I already have your hair down so…maybe I’d start by taking off your necklace; that would be like taking the bow off I suppose. Then I’d have to unbutton this blouse; button by button and I know you have a camisole under there, undo the button on your jeans but leave the zipper alone, I just wanna untuck your over shirt so that I can see a little more of you. I’d have to kiss you once I had your shirt untucked, there’s a rule about that you know. Each bit of clothing that comes undone has to be followed by a kiss; and not some short little peck…oh no no, that’s not allowed. I’d tease at first, barely touching my mouth to yours; you whine when I do that and its adorable, then I’d give you what you want and cup your face before kissing you properly. You know the kind of kiss I mean, the ones that you gasp into where my tongue flicks into your mouth and your lips end up chapped. Can’t focus on that too much though, you still have clothes on and that has to be remedied. I’d slide this pretty over shirt off and leave it on the floor; right next to mine. I know I’d have to shimmy those jeans down your legs, I’d enjoy that because I love your legs; I like to imagine them wrapped around me sometimes. I bet you have those silly knee-high socks on, and that means I get to kiss the inside of your knee before peeling those off… and by the way, I know you are hiding some lovely lace under these jeans, you always wear lace for me because you know I like the way it feels.”  
His ego was raging now, along with other parts of his physical anatomy, as he realized Betty was gasping and her legs were slightly shaking  
“I’m impatient you know, so the thin little cami gets yanked off and…oh Betts are you wearing a bra? I like to think that with the camisole you don’t wear one, but that’s just me wanting one less thing between my hands and your skin. I’ve gotten a look at you in your bra, and trust me when I say I want nothing more than to see how well you fit into my hands; I think you’d be a perfect handful for me. Just enough to grab if I was taking you from behind. I know they have to be sensitive, but the question is just how sensitive? Does it take a little coaxing for your nipples to pucker or do I just need to barely graze them to have you arching up into my touch? Panties come off next, and I have a feeling you’d be dripping for me; I want so bad to see just how wet you are. I’d have to stop again, not completely but I would have to taste all that freshly exposed skin; feel all of you. I have a feeling you’d like that, slow kisses all over; you may end up with a few little love bites because you are just too damn sexy to not leave my mark…on your hip maybe, where only you and I can see it. Maybe I’d leave one on your collarbone, so everyone knows your mine. I’d let my hands wander, I’m sure you are so ready for some kind of release that I’d barely have to touch you and you’d fall apart. A few swipes over your clit and you’d be shaking in my arms; I can already tell you’d be so fuckin gorgeous, your skin would flush and I bet your back arches, fingers curling into the blankets. I think you’d try to be quiet, you’ve had to always hide how you feel so now you have to hide this but I’d want to see if I could get you to scream for me. Your legs would shake and then you would make the most sinful noise as you came.”  
Without even realizing what was going on, Betty gasped softly and then her whole body trembled; her hand flying up to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle the throaty moan that tore out of her amidst the tremors  
“I knew it you would look absolutely stunning when you came.” Jughead mumbled as he pressed a kiss behind her ear as his arm tightened around her waist  
“That was…holy shit.”   
“I didn’t actually think that would happen.”   
Jughead was soaring; a rush of elation that he had actually gotten Betty off with just words combined with his own raging hormones had him trying very hard not to rut against her backside like a caveman.  
He was trying to calm himself when, in true Betty Cooper style, she surprised him by reaching back and palming him through his jeans. He couldn’t stop himself from bucking into her hand as he buried his face in her hair  
“Betts…” he choked out “You don’t have to-”  
“I want to though; you made me feel so good, Juggie, let me make you feel good to.”  
She shifted a little and flicked his button open, easing the zipper down before sliding her hand into his boxers and his mind went blank at the feeling of her hand wrapping around him. It took her a few moments to find a rhythm but once she did he was sure this was how he was going to die. He flexed his fingers on her hip as he struggle to keep still and not embarrass himself by cumming in a matter of seconds.  
“Let go for me, Juggie, let me see you fall apart.” Betty said, and he suddenly understood the whole idea of someone’s voice being the most erotic sound on the planet.   
He fought his release as best he could, not wanting her to stop touching him because it was so good but without his permission his body took over and with a strangled grunt he came in her hand  
Neither of them moved for a few minutes, content to just bask in the presence of the other. Betty was the first to move, drawing a whine from Jughead when she carefully removed her hand from his pants; she turned and kissed his cheek before she stood and made her way into the bathroom. He refused to move, his blood hadn’t quite redistributed and he was convinced if he moved he’d wake up and this would turn out to be one of his more annoying wet dreams.   
Betty came back in with a wet rag and with a second of personal debate she handed it to him before turning her back, which made him laugh  
“After what just happened you’re still too shy to look?” he teased as he quickly cleaned himself up, shoving his boxers and jeans off before pulling the sweats he left laying at the foot of the bed on and standing up  
“Betts—”   
He was cut off when she spun around and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a scorching kiss  
“You can do that to me whenever you want, Jughead Jones.” She whispered in his ear when she pulled away  
His hands flew to her hips, sliding around her back to keep her from pulling too far away  
“Same goes for you, Betty Cooper.” He said as he pulled her backward, sitting on his bed and putting his arms all the way around her waist, pressing his face to her stomach  
“I wish you could stay with me tonight.” He said   
“I can stay, I already have my bases covered.” She said as she sank her fingers into his hair  
His answer was a low groan as he squeezed a bit harder  
“I love you, Betts.”  
“I love you to, Jug…although I may have to swipe a shirt to sleep in.”  
He groaned again, the thought of her in his shirt starting a whole new line of thought for him…


	3. morning after glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Jughead talked Betty into an orgasm, they do a bit of exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap. The response to this had me acting like a giddy teenager. This is probably the last part of this story, I don't wanna drag it on and on to the point where its ridiculous and redundant. Thanks to everyone who had read this, left kudos and comments...you have no idea how much that means to me. Anyway, on with the finale.

Jughead woke up the next morning with two problems. The first being that he had the most painful morning boner he had ever experienced; the second wasn’t so much a problem as the reason for said painful predicament; Betty was sprawled out on her back beside him in nothing but on of his ratty t-shirts. It was early enough in the morning that there was a weird orangey glow to everything and it made her look like some kind of glowing goddess who embodied every wet dream he’d ever had, every filthy though and every bit of unadulterated seething lust that was currently burning through his body like fire through a field of dry tumbleweeds.  
He decided to study her a little while he had the chance; when she was totally relaxed and wouldn’t blush and look away. Her right arm was tucked under the pillow, the left resting at her side and he noticed that even in her sleep she curled her fingers into her palm. Her hair was slightly tangled, a golden halo around her head with a few bits resting on her cheek; her face turned toward him and her lips were slightly parted. He fought the urge to touch her face, to brush the hair from her cheek and kiss her awake. The blankets were bunched down around her hips and his shirt was hiked up around her breasts, pulled tight at some point during the night; the skin of her stomach was fully exposed along with the waistband of the navy blue lace boy shorts that had nearly kept him up in more ways than one after he saw them the night before.   
As he lay there watching her in the early morning light he thought back on the night before; he hadn’t really touched her and had managed to talk her into an orgasm. He could still feel the tremor that went through her body as his words pushed her over the edge of release; the way she tried to suppress the noise she made even though he was the only one who would have heard her. He had to fight back his own noises when she returned the favor in a more physical way and gave him a hand job. They had talked a little after that but mostly just lay in his bed exchanging semi-innocent touches and kissing. The more he thought about it the more painful his erection was becoming; it was a new experience to be so hard that it actually hurt, this was beyond just a little uncomfortable or annoying and he was torn as to whether he could wake Betty and coax her into helping him or if he should go see how cold the water was this morning.   
His internal debate was leaning more toward an ice bath when Betty’s face scrunched and she made a noise that had the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The low whining moan was followed by her slowly opening her eyes; taking a few seconds to realize where she was before a sleepy smile appeared and she rolled toward him  
“Morning, Jughead.” Her voice was gritty in the morning, soft and rough all at the same time as she wrapped herself around him; pressing a kiss to his jaw   
“Mornin, Betts.”   
She hummed happily as she burrowed against him a little, giggling when her knee brushed his crotch and he jolted a bit  
“Having a bit of an issue this morning, Juggie?”   
“Not an issue really, just something that happens when your girlfriend is asleep next to you looking like a lethal combination of sin and innocence.”   
He wanted to slap himself the second the words left his mouth; he pretty much admitted he had been ogling her as she slept. When she hummed and started tracing her fingers down his stomach he forgot how to breathe, not sure when his skin had become so damn sensitive.  
“Can I help with this?” she asked as she danced her fingers along the waistband of his pajama pants  
“You don’t—”  
“I want to, though. I wanna see how you taste…” she said as she began shuffling down  
“Fucking hell, Betty.”   
He was sure time stopped when she carefully pulled his pants down and kissed his hip before letting her fingers wander over him; he had to curl his fingers into the sheets to stop himself from grabbing her hair when she pressed her lips to his head. When she lightly dragged her tongue up the shaft he nearly choked on air; he kept his eyes closed because if he looked down he was going to embarrass himself.  
He knew she was inexperienced, but the way she moved her lips over him and hummed made him wonder if she was as innocent as everyone thought. When she pulled away and uttered a barely audible ‘you taste good, Jug’ he nearly bit through his tongue.  
What really got him, however, was when she went from barely closing her lips around the head to sinking down all the way; he felt the back of her throat brush the underside of him and she barely flinched. He knew he was done for, tried to stop it but again his body had a mind of its own and as she swirled her tongue around him he felt his back tense before he spilled in her mouth.   
His eyes shot open and he took a breath; ready to apologize when he saw her swallow and lick her lips; he forgot what he was going to say, his mind a total blank as she bit her lip and pressed another soft kiss against him, this time just below his naval.  
“Did I do that right?” she asked, and he realized he was still just looking at her; dumbfounded  
“Yes! That was incredible, Betts.”   
He was graced with another smile as she crawled to lay beside him again; he was trying to get his mouth to form words, feeling like he had to say something but not knowing what the hell it was. While he waited for his brain and mouth to catch up to each other, he rolled them both so that she was on her back and he hovered over her; pressing kisses all over her face before teasing her mouth open while his hands fisted in her hair  
“My turn.” He growled, and again wanted to punch himself for his ineloquent caveman-like speech   
That would have to wait, however, because while Jughead was not in any way experienced with women, he knew that the gorgeous blonde currently underneath him in his bed was his number one priority.   
“I got you off with words last night, but right now, if you let me, I’d like to touch you…maybe find a few of those places that make you squirm.” There was the eloquence he lacked earlier, though now he was berating himself for picking the most inopportune time to get wordy and nearly missed Betty’s response; an almost shy ‘yes’  
In a surge of confidence and what he would later call a hormone-induced hulk moment, Jughead smashed his mouth against Betty’s, untangled his fingers from her hair and somehow tore the front of the shirt he had let her sleep in; he expected her to make some kind of sarcastic remark at his Neanderthal actions, but she bit his lip and groaned instead. He pulled back, his instinct to make sure he hadn’t hurt her taking over, and was stunned to find her eyes blown with lust.  
“I didn’t hurt you doing that, did I?”  
She shook her head and pushed the remnants of his shirt off her body; giving him his first true look at her; no bra, no flimsy little under shirt, just her. He knew he was staring, and yet he found that he didn’t give a damn; she was letting him see all of her, and he was admiring the view. Slowly, he reached to cup her breasts in his hands; and with a fleeting thought of ‘oh now I get it’ he gently palmed one.  
“I knew it, perfect handful.” He said with a half-smile  
She bit her lip and he continued to explore; trailing his fingers across her nipple before leaning down to wrap his lips around it; smiling to himself when Betty gasped at the contact. He scraped his teeth across her as he pulled away, eliciting a sharp ‘oh!’ and causing her hips to roll up against him.   
Pressing a kiss to her sternum he started moving down; realizing rather quickly that he was going to do more than touch her; he wanted to taste her as well. He made slow progress; savoring every press of his lips to her skin and occasionally involving his tongue as he created his own constellations against the soft skin of her stomach and down to the top of those damned lace panties. His hands had been doing a bit of their own exploration, skimming down her sides to splay over her and down her legs, briefly groping her backside before coming to rest on the bed beside her hips as he made his way down. Currently, his thumbs were teasing the slight jut of her hipbones as he kissed and licked the skin above her panties; somewhere in his mind he realized he’d probably been spending far too much time getting to the point but judging by the little sighs and moans coming from Betty she clearly didn’t mind. Words from the night before about leaving his mark flitted into his head and he eased one side of the elastic down, fully revealing the curve of her hip; and with the thought of ‘mine’ he pressed a soft, lingering, closed mouth kiss to the delicate curve, right near where the angle of her pelvic bone was visible, before opening his mouth to press his tongue to the spot; and then he sank his teeth into the flesh, pulling it between his lips sucking and soothing the sting only to repeat the motion. He half expected Betty to yell in pain or ask what he was doing; he did not expect her to dig her fingers into his hair and moan so loud he worried that someone might hear her.  
When he pulled back, with some effort on his part since Betty seemed to not want him to stop, he was stunned by the dark purple bruise he left behind; the teeth marks surrounding the mark. He gently kissed next to the love bite before carefully tugging her panties down a little more; biting his lip when she whined impatiently. With movements far less graceful than intended, he moved enough to get the dark lace down and off before kneeling between her legs and taking a few moments to look at her; taking in every detail he could. Her cheeks were stained pink, lips still slightly swollen and there was a rather attractive blush creeping along her neck. She was breathing a bit harder than normal, he figured she was trying to control her breaths again because she hated feeling out of control and there were small damp spots across her chest and stomach from his mouth. The bruise on her hip stood out against her pale skin and while he knew it would more than likely be tender later his baser brain was screeching with pride at seeing his mark on her.   
Observations completed, he ran his hands up the outside of her thighs and then skimming over the valley between her hips; leaving one hand splayed there while the other went between her legs. He could see how wet she was even before he ran his fingers through her folds; when he swiped his thumb through he was sure his entire system short circuited at the feel of her. It was an odd feeling at first, smooth, slick skin and neatly trimmed curls combining in some sinful combination; he didn’t give much thought to any of it because on his second pass he managed to brush over her clit without meaning to and Betty’s entire lower half jolted as she mewled. He realized his mouth had dropped open, he was stunned by the reaction and as he passed the pad of his thumb over the bundle of nerves again; this time on purpose, her mouth dropped open and…there was that hitch in her breathing that told him she liked it. A few more passes, more gasping and even a throaty moan had him watching how his fingers moved against her; if he watched her face much longer he was going to mess up his pants. The hand resting on her stomach was no longer just resting there, he was applying a bit of pressure to keep her from twisting away from the unfamiliar pleasure as he teased her with his fingers.   
“Betty?”   
“Hmm?”  
“Can I…would you let me go down on you?”   
“Uh-huh.”  
That was all he needed to hear and he was shuffling to lay on his stomach between her legs, wrapping his arms under her legs before carefully spreading her with his fingers and leaning down to press a kiss to the spot he’d been getting very well acquainted with for the past few minutes; and as he expected Betty’s entire body jolted at the contact. When he flicked his tongue over said spot, she moaned and that encouraged him; he started making little circles like he had with his finger; quickly learning what would drag those pretty noises out of her and using that knowledge he had her shaking and gasping in very little time. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been going, he honestly didn’t care; he would go until she was pushing him away if she let him, when he realized she was holding back.  
“Leg go, Betts…cum for me.”   
That seemed to be the magic phrase, and with a few more swipes and one well timed gentle scrape of his teeth, Betty was falling apart; and what a sight that was. Her hands curled into the blankets, her back arched and he was pretty sure her eyes rolled; her entire body trembled, and she gasped his name like a prayer, her chest heaved with the effort of trying to catch her breath while every nerve in her body went haywire.  
It took several minutes for her to start coming down, and in that time, he moved from between her legs to lay beside her; whispering in her ear how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and stroking her cheek with his thumb while his palm rested against her jaw.   
“Betty? You with me?” he jokingly asked  
“Mmhmm.”   
He couldn’t help but laugh when that was her response; her eyes were closed, and her breathing was evening out so he wasn’t actually worried as he pulled the blanket over them   
“Get some more sleep, Betts.” He said as he kissed her cheek and shifted so he could wrap his arm around her, a dopey smile on his face when she simply sighed in contentment as he pulled her close.   
His hairbrained idea of talking her off had worked out better than he hoped, and now he knew what made the always put together Betty Cooper fall apart.


End file.
